The present invention relates generally to tent structures and, in a preferred embodiment thereof, more particularly provides a quick set-up tent having a specially designed collapsible integral frame structure.
Modern camping tents and the like are conventionally provided with a fabric shell section and a separate support frame structure which must be erected and then secured to the shell section to operatively support it in its shelter-defining use position. As an example, in one common type of tent structure, external pole loops are secured to the fabric shell, and collapsible, segmented resilient pole members are erected and then appropriately threaded through the loops to support the shell. To collapse the tent structure and pack it for storage and transport, the pole members must be removed from their retaining loops and broken down, and the shell folded and/or rolled to a storage position.
Particularly for one person, the performance of these steps can be rather time consuming and fairly awkward. Additionally, since the poles and the fabric shell are removable from one another, the poles may be easily forgotten or lost.
In an attempt to alleviate these problems, various types of integral shell frame structures have been proposed. However, such conventional integral pole or frame structure may also be inconvenient, time consuming and awkward for one person to handle during the set up and collapse of the tent structure. Moreover, conventional integral frame or pole structures are quite often of a relatively complex configuration and are quite bulky in their collapsed configuration thereby making the collapsed tent structure in its storage and transport orientation relatively large and unwieldy.
In view of the foregoing it is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a quick set-up tent structure which eliminates or minimizes above-mentioned and other problems commonly associated with conventional tent structures, and which may be rapidly and easily erected and collapsed by one person.